My Bestfriend's Sister
by junseoblover
Summary: this fanfic is not mine. Just wanted to download it so i tried to post it here. THANKS TO THE OWNER


CHAPTER 1 : home coming

YoSeob and his friends DongWoon ,KiKwang, JunHyung ,HyunSeung and his closet friend DooJoon were hanging out in his basement. At school, they are the most feared group of boys in the school,Since then they have been know as BEAST.

"How are you and TaeYeon noona doing,Hyung." DongWoon asks DooJoon.

"Don't ask"YoSeob said in an aggravated tone "They had another big fight. They were screaming at each other in the halls"

DooJoon wasn't paying any attention,he keeps on looking at his phone,seeing if she would call or text.

Just then his phone rang and he runs off,without even noticing a pretty girl walking past him."What is with that guy"She says as she opens the basement door."Oppa"She yells as she is running to her bother.

"I thought you were suppose to come home tomorrow"YoSeob says.

"Well,I wanted to surprise you"

JiHyun was studying in the USA,and decided to came back to Korea for her junior year in high school,and she also to came back to be with her loving brother, YoSeob.

She looks around the room."Oh I am so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything"She said.

"Thats ok"HyunSeung said."We were just hanging out"

"You guys must be BEAST. My brother has told me so much about you"She starts point out everyone and saying what she knows about them,Just then she realized one was gone.

"Where is DooJoon?"She said.

"His girlfriend probably called him to makeup and get back together"YoSeob told her."They fight every week and makeup the next day."

Right after YoSeob finished his sentence,DooJoon walks into the room with his head down,taking a seat on the couch next to JiHyun,who he doesn't even notice.

"She really broke up with me"He said in a sad, gloomy voice."She has met another guy, some guy named LeeJoon"

"You mean The LeeJoon every girl in school is trying to get with. The one that has large groups of girls watching him in the school Gym everyday, that LeeJoon" KiKwang said in a very loud voice.

"You are not helping"JunHyun said in a monotone voice.

JiHyun suddenly came out in a soft voice and said "There are plenty of other fish in the sea just wanting for their other half, maybe you guys weren't meant to be"

The whole room got quiet ,all of could hear is the birds chirping outside. DooJoon finally lifts his head to see this very angelic beauty sitting next to him. Then he broke the ice and said

"Maybe your right. Maybe if I find another girl she would get jealous and come back to me"

"Wait,thats not what I mea..."Before she could finish he was already out the door.

CHAPTER 2 : new girl in school

Today is Jihyun's first day to CHS (Cube High School).

"Are you nervous,this might be really different from what you are used to in America"

"I know ,Oppa. But I can get use to it."

"Alright,See you later"YoSeob said while walking away.

Back in the classroom the teacher introduced a new student .

"This is our new student that was studying in America,Nam JiHyun" said.

" Hello Nam JiHyun." the class said. Then she took her seat.

As JiHyun was writing notes,she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and it was HyunSeung.

"Hi HyunSeung, I thought you were a senior like the others" She said turning around to look at him.

"Nope, Me and DongWoon are the youngest,he is a sophomore" He said.

"Well I am super happy,at least I am in a class with someone I know"she said as she tucked her hair behind her ears. HyunSeung noticed and turned around.

Why is YoSeop sister so pretty,He thought.

"Are you OK, HyunSeung?" JiHyun asked in a worried tone. Then he quickly turned around.

"Yes,sorry I thought I dropped something on the floor"He said in a way that you could tell he was lieing,but JiHyun just ignored it and turned around to do her notes before she gets in trouble.

After the bell for lunch time rang, HyunSeung asked JiHyun "Do you want to eat with us at lunch"

"Sure"She said as she followed him to the roof of the they arrived there were some girls with the guys. They all started screaming and yelling "HyunSeung has a girlfriend!"

"Shut up" He said as he sat next to one of the girls with long black hair,who looked very young.

"You must be YoSeob Oppa's sister," One the girls said with short black hair and sunglasses on said. "He went to go get lunch with DooJoon Oppa"

The group of girls that were there were the only girl brave enough to hang out with BEAST, the call themselves 4MINUTE, because there is 4 of them.

"I am JiYoon, the one with the red hair is HyunAh,she is dating KiKwang. The one right next to me is GaYoon,she and your brother and in "talking mode""

"Talking mode?"JiHyun asked.

"Where they are just are talking to each other,it's the stage right before dating" HyunAh said. "Me and Ki Oppa were in that stage for a whole month before he asked me out,"She said leaning on KiKwang.

"They make such a cute couple"The girl with the long black hair said."By the way I am ,SoHyun the youngest. Me and DongWoon Oppa are going out."

"Nice to meet,you guys. I am JiHyun " she said bowing.

"You don't need to bow,we are all friendly here" JiYoon said.

JiHyun took a seat next to HyunSeung,then YoSeob and DooJoon walked in. They sat down in front of everyone,and they stared talking about their weekend. JiHyun just sat ,ate and listened to them is a very shy girl.

"Oppa I am thirsty,"SoHyun said.

"Alright lets get a drink" JiYoon said. Almost all of them get up to leave except for DooJoon who stayed with JiHyun. DooJoon never really got a good look at her until now. He noticed a natural beauty with beautiful natural long black hair, and an amazingly curvy body and very long and sexy legs as she stood up. He couldnt help but stare,he was feeling something he never felt before.

JiHyun wanted to end the awkward silence by saying" Umm... Do you want to get a drink too,I want some white tea"

"Sure" he said as he stood up next to her. As they were walking through the halls to the vending machine together,They stopped in front of a short girl with brown shoulder length hair with a tall muscular man with brown hair. Both just stood there staring.

JiHyun who was confused said" Who is this ,DooJoon?"

The the short girl said,"Yes, DooJoon who is this?"

The he suddenly blurted out"My Girlfriend"

CHAPTER 3 : the rumor game

After a few seconds DooJoon realized what he has said as he looks back at JiHyun.

JiHyun looks at him confused.

What did he just say? I don't even know him. Has he gone crazy? JiHyun thought.

TaeYeon also looks at him confused,Then she grabs LeeJoon and walked off.

"Wow,I taught he loved me. I guess I was wrong"She says to herself while walking away.

JiHyun suddenly grabs DooJoon and pulls him over the corner under the stairs.

"What is wrong with you?Why would you say something like that? I don't even know you like that?What if everyone finds out about this?Are You crazy?" JiHyun said as she started to panic. She just got to this school,she doesn't want to have a a bad reputation.

"I just panicked. Look I will talk to her and fix this before TaeYeon goes along and spread rumors." DooJoon says trying to calm down JiHyun.

"Alright then. I am going back to class now,See you later" Then she walked back to class. In America they spread rumors super fast,she is afraid that this might be the same story here. JiHyun walked back to class trying to calm herself down.

Back in the senior class room,YoSeob and GaYoon were talking

"So when do you wanna go out?" YoSeob asked GaYoon.

"Well how about Fri..." Before she was able to finish her sentence KiKwang came running in.

"HyunAh told me that TaeYeon told her that DooJoon and YoSeob's sister are dating!"

YoSeob and GaYoon looked at each other then back to KiKwang

"What?" YoSeob yelled,he looked around and everyone was looking at him.

"He may be my best friend,but my little sister ,without tell me,this is way to much"YoSeob stomped out and went to look for DooJoon.

"Didn't they just met,She doesn't seem like a girl who would act like that,something is fishy"GaYoon said to KiKwang before following YoSeob out the door.

JiHyun gets back to class and takes a seat. She notices that everyone is looking at her and whispering. Then she leaves classroom again to see what is going on. As she walks down the hall more people are whispering and watching her. As she reaches YoSeob classroom she meets JiYoon

"Hey Ji,What is up with all these rumors about you and DooJoon,are you guys really going out?" JiYoon asked.

"No,no,Just some crazy rumors,don't pay attention to them. I am gonna go back to class now"JiHyun said as she turns around and sees YoSeob.

",By the way these rumors are lies,there is nothing going on between me and DooJoon. Believe me"

"Alright,But I have to ask him about it too,and we have to figure a way to get rid of these crazy rumors. And you need to tell how this all started when we get home today."He said.

"Ok"Then she walked back to class.

1 minute till the bell and finally DooJoon comes back into the classroom.

"Where have you been,"JunHyung said to DooJoon"YoSeob is mad because of these rumors,and you need to fix them."

Then the bell rang and everyone sat down to resume the rest of class.

CHAPTER 4 : the game continues

As the last bell rings to mark that school has ended,YoSeob met with DooJoon to talk things out as they were walking to YoSeob's place. After DooJoon told the whole story YoSeob realized the whole thing was an accident,that he freaked out over nothing.

"See,I told you. We are like brothers,I wouldn't do something like that without telling you. Plus me and JiHyun just met,Its to early for something like that to happen."DooJoon told YoSeob. YoSeob stopped in his track "Wait ,so your implying that you like her?" YoSeob asked.

"Is your mom making cookies today,I am hungry"

Maybe I am thinking to muchYoSeob Thought.

Then YoSeob caught up.

JiHyun stopped at a store to get something to drink. As she put the white tea on the counter,she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"HyunSeung"she said after turning around to see who it is.

"Hey JiHyun,You wanna walk together to your house, YoSeob asked all of us to come over today after school"

"Sure" JiHyun said

As they were walking down the sidewalk together,HyunSeung asked "Umm...I heard something today at school...about you and DooJoon..."

"Oh,Well people just like to assume things, We were just walking down the hall together,and the next thing I know the whole school thinks we are dating"She said.

Why did I lie to him,I could have told him the truth. Whats wrong with me today?

As soon as they went into the house,they headed to the basement where all of them hangout after school. The girls of 4Minute were even there. "So how was your day at school Ji,Well besides all the rumors and stuff" JiYoon said

"Um... Ok, I guess"She said.

"Oh by the way JiHyun, I heard you like to dance,Why don't you join me at the school dance club tomorrow?" HyunAh said

"Sure,I would love to,Thanks!"

"Alright"YoSeob said loudly to get everyone's attention "So as you know we need to stop these rumors that are spreading around,For the sake of my sister and for the sake of DooJoon"

The room got quiet as they were trying to think. Then after a few seconds or so, JiHyun came up with an idea. "Since everyone at school thinks me and DooJoon are dating maybe we can fake it until lunch,and have a full on breakup scene tomorrow." Everyone seemed to agree, but YoSeob still had some doubts "Umm... I dont like the "Lets fake it until lunch" part."

"Oppa,we are not going to be extreme about it, ok."She told him "Alright,so the plan is set"

"Ok,I will see you guys later" JiHyun said "I am gonna do some homework" As JiHyun walked out of the room, HyunAh turned to JiYoon and said "Wouldn't they make such a cute couple"

"Stop gossiping,this is how the whole thing started" KiKwang said to interrupt them. "Be quiet Oppa" HyunAh said then she turns back to JiYoon, "Lets make her apart of 4minute!"

JiYoon agreed "Lets!"

The next day at the schools entrance,DooJoon was waiting for YoSeob and his sister. When they got to the entrance with DooJoon he said "Are you ready to fake date for 3 hours"

"Alright,Lets try to get though this day without any mess ups."

DooJoon put his hand out,then JiHyun gave him a confused look.

"Listen this was your idea,So we should act like a couple, ok. So Just hold my hand, it will only be 5 minutes,then at lunch we can do this" DooJoon said.

"Alright"JiHyun said putting her hand on DooJoon. Then as they walked holding hands,you could her the whispers of the students, YoSeob was behind them keeping watch.

As Soon as class started and announcement came on "A huge spill from the lab has entered the main hallway causing a huge clean up. Students,please be cautious as you walk down the hall"

Then lunch time came by, as soon as all the students were gone from the classroom, DooJoon walked in the class and asked JiHyun"Are you ready"

"Yes"

As the main hallway filled up with students,DooJoon and JiHyun started to hurry into to the middle,then suddenly JiHyun started to slip on the ground,DooJoon grabbed her arm and pulled her in,Then

The hallway got quiet as students were staring at them. Then the rest of BEAST and 4minute walked into the main hallway to only see , DooJoon and JiHyun kissing...

CHAPTER 5 : the solution

The hall was complete silent as all the students just stop in their tracks,even BEAST and 4minute was there. JiHyun pushed DooJoon away after realizing want had got very angry and grabbed and pulled DooJoon away and the rest of BEAST followed,then the 4minute girls grabbed and pulled JiHyun away.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME REALLY PISSED OFF?" YoSeob yelled at DooJoon.

"Look it was an accident. JiHyun slipped on the floor and I grabbed her and pulled her in. I didn't know we were gonna kiss,I didn't mean to,YoSeob. You are my best friend,I wouldn't lie to you"

"Well,It doesn't matter anyways. Now that the whole school has seen it,We have to find another way to fix it" YoSeob said."Bring the 4minute girls over my house today,We need to figure out t how to fix my sister reputation"

Back with the 4minute girls..

"I knew it,You guys are so cute together" HyunAh said.

"No Its not like that,I slipped and fell and he caught me"JiHyun said.

"with his lips?"SoHyun said with a small giggle.

"But now what are we gonna do? Now that everyone thinks we are going out when we aren't" JiHyun said frustrated. DongWoon came around the corner and put his arm around SoHyun then said

"YoSeob said that he wants everyone at his house today,so we can fix this"

"Alright but me and JiHyun are gonna be late because I am gonna take her to dance club later"HyuAh said.

After school HyunAh and JiHyun were going to dance club together,as they walked in, JiHyun noticed that it look just like the one at her school in America. As the other members arrived,they started the meeting."Hello guys"HyunAh said, "This is a new member, her name is JiHyun,She moved here from America,and she is a really good dancer. Why don't you show the other members your moves"

Just then the music stared playing, and JiHyun moved her body in an amazing and graceful way that surprised the other members.

Back at YoSeobs house everyone was there except for JiHyun and HyunAh. "Where you girlfriend ,Ki "JunHyung said as he sat closely to JiYoon. "Today is Wednesday,She has dance club and JiHyun is with her"He said.

"Alright,even though they are not here,I think we should think of a solution to fix JiHyun reputation." YoSeob said.

"Well"SoHyun suggested "Since everyone thinks they are a couple,how about they just act like a couple for a month or 2 then they can have a major breakup scene" everybody just stared at SoHyun.

"Well I think its a good idea." GaYoon said then turned to YoSeob then grabbed his hand "I know she is you sister and all,but if they fake it nothing bad can happen again. They could make a contract or something that says the things they can and cant do. Ok? So you don't have to be so worried and we can finally go on that date." Then she turned to DooJoon "What do you think DooJoon?"

"Well I guess its fine,but we have to ask JiHyun"DooJoon replied.

"OK"YoSeob said "But I am gonna be there when they are making this contract"

Then JiHyun and HyunA came into the basement, "There you guys are" GaYoon said "We have figured out a plan. That you and DooJoon will fake date for a month or so,then you guys can have a break up scene"

HyunAh puts a huge smile on her face,so happy that the are gonna be together,even though it is fake!

"Really, that is your solution?" JiHyun said.

CHAPTER 6 : the contract

"Really?" JiHyun said "Why a month,why cant is be a week?"

"Well,Everybody thinks you guys just started going out,If you end it now,it might effect your reputation." GaYoon tried to reason with her.

Then JiHyun looks at DooJoon "Well... Fine but for a month"

Then YoSeob said " Well,Just to make sure its fake,We are going to make a contract,so I can assure nothing bad is going to happen."

Then YoSeob grabbed his laptop and started typing. HyunAh sat down next to KiKwang.

"I am so happy Oppa,They are going to be so cute together!"She told him

"You know this is fake, right?" He asked.

"Yes! But in a month,who knows what could happen!"

"You're crazy." He told her "Buts thats why I love you" Then he kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you too,Oppa"She said then she hugged him.

"Stop being all love-dovey over there"JiYoon yelled "Its annoying"

SoHyun gave a giggle, "Unnie,they are always like that."

After YoSeob was done he showed it to the others

QUOTE

Contract JiHyun/DooJoon

All Rules must be followed or they owe the other person 100,000 won ($84)

Falling In Love : No explanation needed

Kissing : Unless under a extreme situation.

To Be Done At School / School Event :no needed to fake it at home

Only Valid For A Month

Signature: _ _

Nam JiHyun Yoon DooJoon

"School events?" GaYoon said. "Like the School Fair next weekend?"

"Yep . Hmmm...Seems good"YoSeob said as the other were looking, "I think this is enough"

HyunAh looked at it disappointed "I don't like it" She said as the others turned to look at her.

"I don't think they need a contract,Let them do what they want to do"she said.

"Well,It has been decided,We cant change it now"YoSeob said then walked out of the room, then GaYoon followed.

JiHyun and DooJoon sat in front of the contract. "You ready, fake boyfriend"JiHyun said.

"I think I am,Fake girlfriend" Then they both gave an awkward giggle.

"Alright"JiHyun picked up the pen, and signed then DooJoon signed.

"Well I guess we start tomorrow"DooJoon said.

HyunAh was in the corner frustrated while KiKwang was trying to calm her down.

"What ever" She said. " I highly doubt they are really gonna follow that contract after 2 weeks or so,I watch dramas,I just know that something is gonna happen."Then KiKwang rolled his eyes.

CHAPTER 7 : the start of the contract

While walking to school with YoSoeb,Gayoon,and DooJoon, JiHyun thought : Uggh,Why does my reputation have to ruin my life. I would have still been in America if those things never happened. Why are people so mean,and now that my brother has became more protective because of the incident. I cant do anything anymore. JiHyun started falling back away from the others while she was thinking,GaYoon stopped and waited for her.

"Are you OK, JiHyun? You don't look so good"She asked

"I am fine. I was just thinking about America"

"Oh,YoSeob told me what happened. That must had been really hard for you,I can see why YoSeob is really protective"GaYoon said.

"Unnie,Just please don't tell anybody else what happened,I don't want people to look at me differently,OK?"

"Sure,your secret is safe with me."

As they were about to walk in the gate to the school,DooJoon grabbed her hand and basically dragged her in,Then she finally realized what he was doing and went along with it. YoSeob was behind them,watching closely,then GaYoon stopped him.

"You really need to leave her alone"She said

"Well, I am just trying to protect her"

"He is your best friend,don't you trust him?"

"Ok,You're right. I do trust him. Alright,I see your point"

"Good"She said "Lets go to the vending machine, I'm hungry"

As DooJoon was walking JiHyun to her class,JiHyun felt super awkward but tired not to show it on face. TaeYeon watched them walk by her as she sat next to Lee Joon,

"OMG! This is so frustrating how dare just broke up."

"You talk about him so much,am I invisible to you? Do you still like him?" Lee Joon said frustrated.

"Well...ummmmm"

"Well,I just cant take it anymore. Call me when you get over your feelings" Then Lee Joon gets up to walk off.

When DooJoon and JiHyun stop at the vending machine,JiHyun looks around then starts laughing!

"Whats wrong?"he asked.

"I'm sorry,I laugh at awkwardness!" JiHyun said.

"Well,we do make an amazing awkward couple"

Then they both started laughing really hard.

After a few laughs DooJoon said "Alright lets try not to be so awkward during lunch"

"UNNIE" they turned around and saw SoHyun and DongWoon.

"Hey Guys"DooJoon said.

"Hey,So hows is "it" going?" SoHyun asked.

"Its going good so far,after we got over our awkwardness"JiHyun said.

"Awkwardness?"SoHyun asked.

"Yeah,don't ask"

"Well,see you later guys"SoHyun said then walked off.

"Hmmm...HyunAh's right,they do make a cute couple. DooJoon the athlete and JiHyun the dancer. Hopefully she is right about the other part as well"SoHyun said to DongWoon.

"What, about them falling in love?"

"Yep"

"Well HyunAh does have some freaky powers, she was right about you and me"He said as he put his arm around her.

Then at lunch they all ate together.

"JiHyun" DooJoon said " This weekend is the school fair, I think we should go,everyone else is"

"Sure,but a its a school event,and the contract says we have to "date" is that OK?"

"Yes,but its your first school event so its fine"he told her.

"Look at then talking, SoHyun," HyunAh said. "I was right wasn't I"

"I know,they are so cute,But not as cute as DongWoon and me" as she leaned over to him.

JiYoon rolled her eyes. "All this lovey-dovey stuff is getting me sick."

"But,you're still coming to the school fair, right?" JunHyung asked.

"Well, Do u really want me to go that badly, You have been bugging me about for the past 2 days?"

"ummm...I really want you to be there, OK,"JunHyung said

O.O -HyunAh's reaction

"SoHyun, look at who else is hooking up" HyunAh said excited.

"Oh,JiYoon Unnie and JunHyung,Finally!" SoHyun said.

"You 2 need to stop gossiping" KiKwang said.

Then the weekend comes by,Time for the School Fair!

CHAPTER 8 : school fair part one - GASEOB

GaYoon was in her house getting ready,She was so excited, this was her first date alone with YoSeob. Even if it was just the school fair, she didn't care.

Since it is just a fair I shouldn't dress up too much,but I should look nice but not sloppy

Just then her phone went off,she got a text from YoSeob

QUOTE

I am Just around the corner,You better not still be choosing an outfit. It might be midnight until we leave

So GaYoon threw on jeans and a cute shirt and waited outside for YoSeob.

When they got to the fair GaYoon saw DooJoon and JiHyun but she didn't want YoSeob to see them so she pushed him toward the food stands.

"Ummm...I want a hamburger, go buy me one!"As she was pushing him to the stand.

As they sat down and ate,YoSeob asked "Why don't you call me Oppa? All the other girls call their boyfriends Oppa?"

"What?,So now we are Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

"Well,Why did you answer my question with another question?"

"OK,Lets stop. Since you asked first I will give you an answer!"

"Good"

"Well, I thought you didn't consider me your "Girlfriend" yet,because you never really acknowledge me as one,so thats why I didn't call you Oppa"

"So,Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"He asked.

"Of course I do,Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to ask me !"

"So?" YoSeob gets up from sitting across form her to sitting next to her,Then he pulls her in for a kiss!

Later they got in line for the Roller Coaster

"Hey look whose together,they are even holding hands"GaYoon pointed out.

"Hey lets call them over"He said "JiYoon, JunHyung, OVER HERE!"

CHAPTER 9 : part 2 : JIJUN

JiYoon was sitting in her living watching T.V ,when she got a phone call from JunHyung

"Put something nice on,I am taking you out"

"Where?"

"To the school fair, remember?"

"Oh right"

"Please,don't wear sunglasses!"

"Fine"

As they were driving to the fair JiYoon said

"Why did you want me to come to this fair so badly? You know I don't like being around big groups of people"

"Well, maybe its because I wanna spend some time with you without BEAST or 4Minute around"

"Why,Do you like me or something?"

"Well...I"

"Yeah,I knew it. Just turn around and drive me home please"

"Wait" JunHyung stopped in the parking lot of the gas station. "Alright,Yes I Do like you. Ok!"

JiYoon sat there silent,Then JunHyung drove off again.

When the got to the fair he parked his car and opened the door for they walked into the opening of the fair they were still silent,until JiYoon stopped and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry,for being so quiet. When you said that I didn't know how I should reply,If that I should tell you that "I like you too"or not. So b..."Before she could finish her sentence JunHyung grabbed Jiyoon and gave her a hug.

"Lets be a couple from now on"JunHyung said. Then they held each others hand. Just then they heard someone call their names.

"Who was that?" JiYoon said.

"Its YoSeob and GaYoon at the roller coaster"JunHyung pointed out,then went to go and join them.

CHAPTER 10 : part 3 : SOWOON

SoHyun was waiting for DongWoon at the fair, then she saw two familiar people walk by.

"Omo,Thats JiYoon Unnie and JunHyung" she said to herself "And GaYoon Unnie and YoSeob"

"Hey,who are you talking to" DongWoon said as he came form behind her and hugged her.

"Look over there JiYoon Unnie and JunHyung are dating now"

"KiKwang Hyung is right,you and HyunAh gossip way to much"

"Who cares, now everyone has someone. Well...except for HyunSeung. Is he coming tonight?"

"He said he would but I dont know. But do you wanna join Yoseob Hyung and JunHyung Hyung?"

" Ummmmm... That roller coaster it to big and high and scary and fast"She said as she started to get even more scared of the roller coaster. " Lets go somewhere on the ground OK?"

"Sure,How about that Haunted house over there"

As they were walking into the house,the scary music scared SohYun so much that she was basically squeezing DongWoon hand.

"Umm SoHyun"

"Yes,Oppa"

"You are cutting off the circulation to my hand"

"Oh" Then she lets go "I am sorry Oppa"

"Dont worry" Then he puts his arm around her "There"

When they left DongWoon grabed SoHyun and kissed her on her ofrehead

"Why did you do that Oppa?"

"Because your my brave little SoHyun"

"Awww,Oppa!"

Then they saw the others (GaSeob and JiJun) sitting at a bench eating and talking and they joined them!

CHAPTER 11 : part 4 : KIAH

KiKwang and HyunAh wee walking to the School fair due to KiKwang's car being in the shop.

"Ki Oppa"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too" then she hugged him.

"Wait!" She yelled "Look a Kitten"

Then she went to chase after it.

When she came back she had a little gray tabby kitten in her hand. "Oppa,this kitten is only a few weeks old it must be away from its family"

"He is a cute kitten"KiKwang said.

They set him down and he starts playing with the strings on KiKwang shirt.

"Aww, Oppa he likes you"

"No,he likes my shirt."Just then a big cat come out from the woods and grabbed her baby.

"Aww look, now he can be at his home"

Then they started to walk again

"Listen,Oppa" then she stopped walking "Would you save me in if I was in a bad situation?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Whatever forget it." She started walking again,suddenly KiKwang grabbed her and pulled her in,

"Listen" he whispered to her " I love you, and I will always protect you,no matter what. I will always be there for you! You are my little wild horse"

"Oh Oppa,I love you so much"

"I love you too!"

When they arrived at the fair ,they met the others at the bench

CHAPTER 12 : part 5 : TAESEUNG

I wonder where the others are

HyunSeung was walking through the fair when he heard someone crying, he turned the corner and saw TaeYeon sitting there with her hands over her face.

Should I leave her here or should I stay and help her?

"HyunSeung" TaeYeon said as she lifted her head. " why are you here?"

"Thats not important,why are you crying" then he pulls out a white handkerchief and gives it to her.

"My life sucks. Lee Joon left me and now DooJoon has someone else. Whats wrong with me?"

"Well, Your pretty and smart and sometimes really nice, Well Lee Joon might just be crazy to have left you"

"You're just saying that to cheer me up"

"Yes, but I am not telling a lie. Lee Joon is just a guy with muscles and no brain,He doesn't know what he is missing."

then he grabs her hand and helps her up. "Let me go buy you some food,it will help you feel better"

"Thanks HyunSeung,You are a really sweet guy!"

CHAPTER 13 : part 6 : DOHYUN

DooJoon was waiting for JiHyun in front of the gates,

This girl better not take forever

Just then she arrived.

"Sorry, I had to walk here, YoSeob left already."

"Thats ok,I will drive you back home later"

"Alright,Thank you"

"I think everybody is already here,but lets go play some games before we go looking for them"

"Sure"

Then they went to the balloon game

"Look that have a huge stuffed Pucca ,I want it"

"OK, I will try,I am athletic,I will be able to hit all the balloons."

DooJoon threw the first dart and...It missed.

"Ahhahahahahahahaha" JiHyun was laughing so hard, "OK, "

"Let me try again" he missed again.

"ahahahahah."

after a few shots he only hit a few.

"Here" they guy said and handed him a small stuffed tiger.

"Here" DooJoon handed her the tiger.

"If it helps,I have a horrible arm I would have never made those shots"She told him.

"Thanks,Lets start heading out and look for the others"

As they ere walking JiHyun slipped on water, DooJoon grabbed her a pulled her in,their faces were so close,that their noses were touching. JiHyun's heart has beating so wrong with me?

As they looked at each other JiHyun closed her eyes. After a few seconds DooJoon asked in a low voice

"Why did you close your eyes? Are you expecting something?"

then JiHyun opened her eyes and pushed him away "Umm...well"

Then DooJoon started laughing " I am just kidding"

DooJoon grabbed her hand and walked over to the Ferris wheel

"Umm... Thats really high, are you sure you wanna go on it?"

"Come on, I'll be with you, so its fine"

As the Ferris wheel got higher JiHyun would squeeze DooJoons wrist

"You are going to give me burn marks if you squeeze any harder"

"Oh,Sorry. I am not the biggest fan of heights"

"Well don't look down on the ground,look at the stars"

"That doesn't help either."

"Ummmmm...close your eyes"

Then the heard someone calling them.

Its was HyunAh and Ki from the other side of the wheel and above them was GaSeob and under them was JiJun, (SoWoon was still on the ground because SoHyun hates heights.)

"Omo, JiHyun look whose here too"

JiHyun opened one eye and saw her brother.

"HI OPPA,"she yelled as she waved which shook the seat they were in

JiHyun grabbed DooJoon's hand, "omg,I think I just had a mini heart attack"

"Its OK,Its gonna take a lot to make this seat come off"

When the got off the Ferris wheel DooJoon helped her down,then they walked up to the others.

YoSeob saw that they were holding hands.

"Umm...You guys don't need to fake around us"

"Oh right" DooJoon said, then he let go of JiHyun's hand.

"Look!" Hyunah yelled. "Look at who HyunSeung is with!"

"Omo Its TaeYeon" SoHyun said.

JiHyun looked at DooJoon's face which was in complete shock.

CHAPTER 14 : Jihyun's confussion

The next day after the fair JiHyun was sitting in her room holding the mall tiger that DooJoon gave her

Maybe I am thinking to much

but why did I close my eyes?

We were so close to kissing again,but this time was different

I wonder if he is OK after seeing TaeYeon with HyunSeung he must be hurt,

one of his closest friends was with his ex-girlfriend

Then she grabbed her phone and started to text him

QUOTE

Are you OK?

QUOTE

Yeah, I am fine. Why?

QUOTE

No reason. Good Night

QUOTE

Good Night!

In the morning, JiHyun and DooJoon were walking to school (GaSeob wanted to be alone)

"Listen. I saw how you reacted to seeing HyunSeung and TaeYeon together"

"Oh, about that"

"Well you did look like you had seen a ghost"

"Yeah,well..."

"Wait,Do you still like her?"

Then he got silent. Then JiHyun walk off as if she was mad

Then he caught up to her and stopped her

"Why are you so mad? Its not like our relationship is real,so if I still have feelings for TaeYeon,its no big deal"

Then he walks off.

Hes right,I must be going crazy

Then she takes out her small Tiger

",what do you think?"

OK,Now I am really going crazy

When JiHyun got to her locker HyunAh was waiting for her

"Unnie, Wheres DooJoon?"

"I don't know, He got mad at me and stomped off somewhere."

"Omo! Their first lovers quarrel"HyunAh whispered to herself

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyways, I wonder how he feels about TaeYeon with HyunSeung?"

"Well, All I know is that he still has feelings for her"

"What?"

"I shouldn't have said that... Please forget what I told you OK?"

"Well,fine, But I cant promise you anything"

Then JiHyun walked off.

"Unnie" SoHyun said to HyunAh.

"Whats going on with HyunSeung and TaeYeon, I just saw them walking together to school"

"Wait," HyunAh said "Are you seroius?"

"Yes everyone is talking about it"

"OMG,Do you know where they are now?"

"In the court yard, I believe"

Then Hyunah starts running to the court yard,

when she got there SoHyun was right,they were sitting there and talking,

"OMG, This is so weird"

then she went to go look for KiKwang

When she found him,she was sitting with YoSeob

"Its Official, HyunSeung and TaeYeon"

"So, what are we going to do know?" YoSeob said.

"Well this is really going to hurt DooJoon because he is still in love with her" HyunAh said.

"What? Why would he still like her"YoSeob said.

"I dont know" KiKwang said " But the best thing to do now is to keep HyunSeung and DooJoon away from each other," and they all agreed.

Back in class JiHyun couldn't focus on her notes,

I wonder if DooJoon is OK, I was told to keep him away from the rooftop today

but he is mad at me,I wonder if he will even come and get me from my class. Uggh. Why did I get mad,If he still likes TaeYeon,it shouldn't be my problem, maybe I should help him forget about her since she is over him now.

When the lunch bell rang,JiHyun waited for DooJoon outside of her classroom,after 1 minute or so he finally came.

"Umm...DooJoon, lets not go to the rooftop today, Lets go to the court yard instead. I wanna talk to you in private"

"OK"When they were walking though the halls, they ended up being face to face with HyunSeung and TaeYeon.

CHAPTER 15 : let me help you

JiHyun looked down and TaeSeung were holding hands

JiHyun took a hold of DooJoon arm

"Hi, HyunSeung,we were just walking to the vending machines, see you later"

JiHyun said nervously then tired to pull DooJoon away but he just sat there.

"We need to talk,lets go"then she pulled him some more and he finally followed

When they got to the vending machine,JiHyun had gotten mad

"Why were you just standing there and staring,It doesn't help. Shes over you, get over it"

Then JiHyun realized what she said then she looked at DooJoon who was clearly mad.

"Oh,I'm sorry I was just mad and it just came out"

"You're mad? Why? You're not the one facing your ex-girlfriend and and one of your closest friend together"

"Listen, I think you are going to need to forget her. Come over my house tonight,I wanna tell you something"

"Fine"

JiHyun was waiting outside of her house wearing a jacket and sweats

I hate cold weather

she was pacing around in her front yard waiting.

What is taking him so long,He lives right around the corner

After a few minutes he finally came

"What took you so long?"

"Well, I was trying to get dressed"

JiHyun looked at him up and down and he was wear the same thing as her

"whatever,Lets go into the backyard,I don't want YoSeob to see us"

When they got into the backyard they sat on the bench next to the large tree that had cravings in it.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked

"Back in America ,I was kinda in the same situation you are in now. Thats why I moved back to Korea"

"I thought you moved here to see your brother"

"Well,that was part of the reason. But what I wanted to say is that you need to forget her, just let me help you, My heart aches for you because I have been through the same thing as well"

"Is that why you have been getting mad?"

"Mostly. But do you want me to help you?"

"But what would we do,Its not like I can move away or anything"

"You just need to move on"

"How?"

"I don't now,but I just wanna help OK."

Then suddenly YoSeob light came on in his room and his curtainsstarted to move, then they both stood up

"Oh no,what if he finds us"

DooJoon then grabs both of JiHyuns arms and pulls him and her behind the big tree

Once again they are face to face to each other behind the tree

then they heard grass ruffling and saw a flashlight pass by

JiHyun whispered "Oh no" then she got closer to DooJoon

DooJoon was able to smell JiHyun rose scented perfume

then a light flashed on JiHyun and Doojoon

"Whats goin on?" She could her a familiar voice

At first they were blinded by the light then after their eyes adjusted they saw that it was YoSeob.

"OPPA" JiHyun yelled in surprise.

CHAPTER 16 : spring break is coming

iHyun and DooJoon sat in the basement as YoSeob was standing up pacing around getting more frustrated the more he though about it

"What is the first rule of the contract?" YoSoeb said

"To not fall in love"DooJoon said

"So,What were you guys doing behind a tree?"

"Nothing Oppa, we were hiding"

"From what?HuH? But what I really want to know is why are you here so late at night?"

"I just wanted to talk to him alone"

"At midnight behind a tree in the dark?"

"OPPA" JiHyun yelled "Its not like I am a baby, you don't need to watch over everything I do. I am almost an adult, you cant watch over me forever"

Then JiHyun stomped out.

YoSeob sat next to DooJoon "Shes right Hyung. Back when she was in America she would call me crying and I felt bad because I couldn't do anything. All I wanna do is protect her"

"But YoSeob,Its just me. We have been best friend since freshman year of high school,I wouldn't do anything to hurt your sister or you,so please just trust her when she is with me. I promise, nothing will happen"

"Fine,you can watch over her now,But you still need to follow the contract"

"Fine"he pushed Yoseob and they both started laughing!

At lunch the next day they all sat at the roof

"Hey," HyunAh said as she stood up to get everyone attention "In a few days Spring break starts, and Guess what? I asked my mom if we could borrow the beach house for the week and she said yes!"

"Are you serious?" JiYoon said excited.

"Yes, Everyone can come. But I invited HyunSeung and TaeYeon too"

Everybody got quiet then looked at DooJoon and JiHyun who were sitting next to each other eating.

"What?"DooJoon said with his mouth full,after she swallowed he said "Honestly ,I think I am over it. I really want to fix my friendship with HyunSeung, so I think is perfect that they are coming"

"WAIT" JiHyun said "How are all 12 of us going to fit into one beach house"

"oh, The beach house has 4 rooms 6 girls in 2 rooms and 6 boys in 2 rooms,The beach house is very big,and the pool is huge" then JiHyun smilied!

"Well,I love the beaches in the U.S hopefully I will like the beaches here in Korea" JiHyun said.

"Great, everybody be at my house at 7am on Saturday,we will take a bus there!"

CHAPTER 17 : day 1

Everybody was gathered in front of HyunAh's huge house,waiting for the bus.

"Hyunah" JiHyun said as she was staring at the house in astonishment "You house is so big"

HyunAh gave a little giggle, "Everyone says that!" then she looks around at the others.

"Umm, JiHyun,Where your boyfriend at?"

" Hmmmm. I am not sure... Wait, he is not my boyfriend"

"OK, whatever you say" Then HyunAh walked over to KiKwang and YoSeob who were talking about their workouts,as JiHyun was fanatically texting DooJoon.

"Oppa" HyunAh said. "I hope you have been working out lately, you better not have lost your chocolate abs"as she was patting his ab area.

"But you better not have lost yours either" He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Aww, Oppa" then they hugged. JiYoon rolled her eyes as she was watching them,JuHyung laughed as he was wathing JiYoon watch them "Hey," JunHyung said "Do you wanna be lovey-dovey too?" Then he suddenly grabs by her waist and pulls her in from behind ,then put his arms around her chest, kissing her on the cheek.

Then he whispered in her ear "I cant wait to see you in a bathing suit"

"You would , pervert" then they both laughed.

YoSeob walked over to JiHyun as she was pacing around getting more worried.

"Are you OK?"

"No. This is so weird. He always answers my text and he not even her yet and its almost 8:00"

"Wait, you guys text each other. How much?" YoSeob face got tense.

Then a black car pulled up and let DooJoon out,then drove off. JiHyun walked over to him with YoSeob following behind her trying to grab her phone out of her hand. When GaYoon saw what YoSeob was trying to do she grabbed him.

"YoSeob,what were we talking about before? Hmmmmm..."

YoSeob put his head down and walked over to Hyunah and KiKwang,who were hugging and laughing.

"DooJoon" JiHyun said when she got close to him" Where were you,and how come you werent texting me back?"

"Are you worried about me?" he said giving her a suspicious 's face got red and she truned around and stomped off to SoHyun who has talking to TaeYeon and HyungSeung.

"JiHyun" DooJoon said walking behind her "Don't be mad" JiHyun turned around

"I am not mad,OK"she said poking him in his chest"

"Then why did you stomp off? huh?and why was has your face red"

JiHyun touched her face then stomped off again.

Calm Down JiHyun she thought to herself.

Then the big blue carter bus whipped around the corner and stopped in front of the house,they all put their bags in the bus and went inside to sit, JiHyun was the first on the bus and picked a spot in the middle,she wanted GaYoon to sit next to her but she sat with YoSeob,then HyunAh and SoHyun sat together to gossip with each other. Then when DooJoon got on her sat next to JiHyun.

"Hey" he said sitting next to her,then he started to poke her,but she just ignored him and stared out the window. "Are you still mad at me?"he said as he kept poking her to get her attention. Hyunah and SoHyun were sitting behind them listening.

"Why are they fighting again?" HyunAh whispered.

"I dont know, But they fight like they are married or something"

"I know" HyunAh said happily. "Why do you think I setup this whole thing. They need to get together and stop beating around the bush"

"I know" SoHyun said with a little giggle.

After an hour ride they finally made it to HyunAh's beach house. "Look"SoHyun said and pointed to DooJooon and JiHyun who were sleeping,JiHyun head was on DooJoon shoulder and his head was on top of hers. HyunAh quickly grabbed the camera and took and picture,when the flash woke them up. They both looked around and noticed everyone was staring at them.

CHAPTER 18 : the text

JiHyun rubbed her head and nervously said "oh,we're here" then she stood up and rushed her self off the bus to save herself from embarrassment, DooJoon was still sitting on the bus with a huge grin on his face. Then everybody followed and grabbed their things and went into the Beach house. For the girls JiJiGa shared a room and SoAhTae in the other, for the boys HyunDooSeob shared a room and DongKiJun shared the last room. After everyone was in the house HyunAh was running around in her small black bathing suit which suited her newly died blonde hair trying to get everyone to get their bathing suits on and get them into the pool. As JiHyun was setting up her clothes,she heard screaming,when she got to the window everybody was already out their and SoHyun and Hyunah were jumping in the pool together,JunHyung was trying to throw JiYoon into the pool and YoSeob was rubbing suntan lotion on GaYoon. JiHyun hurried up and throw on her pink bathing suit with cute hearts on it and went outside with the others. As she entered the pool area and noticed DooJoon talking to KiKwang she couldn't help but stare at DooJoon abs,She is an Abs kind of girl.

JiHyun sat down on a lawn chair and DooJoon walked over to her and sat on the lawn chair next to her.

"Are you still mad at me" He asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?"she replied rubbing suntan lotion on.

"For making you worry about me earlier"

"I wasn't worried..."

"Well thats not what YoSeob told me"

"Ya! DooJoon!"she yelled then stood up.

The he stood up next to her."Hey,whats wrong with you?"

"THIS" Then she ran and pushed him into the water. It made a huge splash that even got GaYoon wet."Bahahahahaha! You should have seen that coming"JiHyun was laughing so hard along with the others who witnessed it , except for YoSeob who got mad when none told him what had just happened. She kneeled next to him when he swam over to the side of the pool.

"Now I feel so much better" JiHyun said still laughing.

"Very funny"he said then he grabbed her arm.

"nonnononono. I will kill you" then he pulled her into the pool,after she came back up

she said "Ya! Now you are really gonna die" then she kept on jumping on his shoulders and splashing him.

"Oppa, look at them,I was right, wasn't I" HyunAh said to KiKwang as they were sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water.

"I swear, You are crazy,When you get older you need to become a matchmaker"he said pulling he closer.

"So what are you gonna do?Unless you want to be the house wife and take care of our children"

"Ah NO! How about we both run a matchmaking business?"

"Its a deal, Oppa"

TaeYeon was trying to herself a tan laying on her back while HyunSeung was with DongWoon,SoHyun walked over to talk to her."TaeYeon Unnie, have you talked to JiHyun or DooJoon since we have been here?"

"no,not yet. Maybe tonight"

"JiHyun unnie is really nice, I think you guys would make good friends"

Later that night JiHyun was playing with her phone while sitting on her bed,GaYoon was sitting next the her brushing her hair. Then JiHyun phone started to go off I wonder who would be texting me,especially since everyone is here When she opened the text, it was in English and the area code is in America. JiHyun's eyes widen as she read the text.

QUOTE

Long Time Since I have Talked To You,I am coming to Korea soon. I want to see you

CHAPTER 19 : the real story

JiHyun's hands started to shake.

"GaYoon!" JiHyun said and she handed her the phone.

When GaYoon looked at it her eyes widen "JiHyun, are you alright?" She asked as she patted her back.

JiHyun's face was still in shock. "Hold On,"GaYoon said.

GaYoon ran out into the living room with JiHyun's phone in her hand,everybody was sitting in the living room chatting. "YoSeob" GaYoon said with worried voice.

YoSeob got up quickly and said "Are you OK,did anything happen?"

"Yes,It's about JiHyun" then she hands him the phone.

He looks at the phone and clenches his fist then sits down, DooJoon grabs the phone and reads the message, "What going on,Why is it in English,who is it,and why does he want to see JiHyun?" DooJoon ask. YoSeob gets up and runs into the room with JiHyun. Everybody looks at GaYoon since she is the only person that knows in the living room who knows whats going on. "I promised JiHyun I wouldn't say anything but since we are all close friends I will tell you guys whats going on" GaYoon sits down where YoSeob was sitting before.

"When JiHyun went to study abroad in America, She was alone, her English wasn't good. Then one day she met a guy named Jay,he was Korean American and could speak both languages very well, so he promised to helped her to better her English. She become very close to him since he was her only friend. After awhile they both started to like each and started to date. After a month or so Jay started to be cold to her,he would not be around as much and he wouldn't call her as much,She would call YoSeob crying asking "Whats wrong with me" and other things like that. One day as she was walking to her dorm,she saw him walking with another girl, I believe her name was Narsha or something like that, he was hugging her and kissing her,as soon as JiHyun saw what was going on and yelled and broke up with him at the spot,she was so so heartbroken. She trusted him with all her heart and he hurt her so much,They were so close. She was so sad that all her grades dropped and she barely attended school, she was forced to comeback. Thats why YoSoeb is so protective over her,he actually went through all of JiHyun's things and burned all of her pictures of him. Now that hes in Korea, YoSeob is going to go crazy. We have to make sure that he gets no where near JiHyun or YoSeob, YoSeob might just kill him."

Everybody was in shock. "Wow." JiYoon said. "Well, if he wants to see her,he just might want to get back together with him."

"Yep, She might still like him, and might even get back together with him. He was her first love, and they say First loves are always hard to forget."

YoSeob walked out of the room first and JiHyun was behind him,her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"JiHyun Unnie"HyunAh said as she walked up and grabbed her arm, "We support you. No matter what"

she gave her a confused look.

"I told them what happen,I know I promised you. But everyone was worried about you."

"Its OK" JiHyun said in a low voice. She walked over to the back door and went to sit outside next to the pool on a lawn chair, DooJoon followed her outside,then he sat next to her on the same lawn chair.

"When I come back to Korea,I expected to be away from him. Why would he want to see me?He does have a girlfriend"she said looking at the pool.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I think I am ok"

"Well,we are at a beach house,there is no way he could find you here. He will be gone before we get back"

"Yeah,you're right"

"But if he does comeback,I live right around the corner,Just call me. If you get YoSeob, He will kill him."

"Maybe that would be a good thing" JiHyun said and they both started laughing! "Thanks, I am hungry lets get something to eat."

JiHyun grabs DooJoon's hand and gets up and pulls him inside into the kitchen.

As JiHyun was grabing food from the fridge the door bell rang.

"I wonder who that is" DooJoon said. JiHyun walked over to the door with DooJoon right behind her,She grabbed the door knob and opened the door to a guy standing with a large bag.

"Hi JiJi," He Said " Your mom told me you would be here"

CHAPTER 20 : the uneasy feeling

"I told you I was coming to Korea"

JiHyun's face was in shock "Why why why why a re you here?"

JiHyun put her hand on her chest,her heart was beating so fast,she felt like it was gonna fall out of her chest. DooJoon finally realized what was going on "Are you Jay?" He said.

"Yes, But how do you know? JiJi must be talking about me,Huh?"He said with that smile that had won JiHyun over when they first met.

"But why are you here?" DooJoon asked.

"I am here to see JiHyun" he drops his bags and walks closer to JiHyun and grabs her hands, and he pulls her in. "JiJi, I was wrong, I never really meant to cheat on you, I am sorry. I made a big mistake .I want you back" Jay said then kissed her on her cheek. DooJoon become completely frustrated and grabbed JiHyun shoulders and pulled her in releasing her from his grip,JiHyun now in even more shock looks back at DooJoon.

"Who at the door?" HyunAh said from a distance,you could also here the others behind her. As she reached he door way she said "Omo,who is this."

Then YoSeob comes out the door and sees him. GaYoon was right behind him, and since she didnt know how Jay looked she didn't realize what was coming next "You bastard" YoSeob said and then he ran over and complete tackled him to the ground,he had Jay pinned down.

"Listen, why are you here,You hurt my sister and you actually have the guts to come back to her!" YoSeob said with him still pinned down. KiKwang and HyunSeung grabbed YoSeob off off him and held him back and Jay got off the ground and brushed himself off.

"Ya! Its Midnight" HyunAh said frustrated, "Why are you here,I'm tired" the she yawned and walked back inside the house, SoHyun followed as well which she looked like she was woken up from a good sleep.

"Listen" Jay Said "I just wanna talk to JiHyun alone"

"YEAH RIGHT, I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU DO!" YoSeob yelled trying to break free from the others. "Oppa'" JiHyun said as she looked like she had composed herself and broke away from DooJoon's grip. "I can talk to him alone,you guys go to bed." HyunSeung and KiKwang pulled YoSeob back into the house and into the room where they locked the door and calmed him down,GaYoon also joined them.

"Will you be ok? Do you want me to stay with you?"DooJoon asked

"I think I will be fine,Just wait for me okay?" She said.

"alright" He gave Jay a warning look to make sure he doesnt do antyhting to JiHyun and walks inside and joins the others inside in the living room.

Back in the living room:

"Why is he here?" HyunAh said tiredly with SoHyun sleeping on her lap.

"He said he wanted her back..." DooJoon said frustrated.

"OMO! REALLY? What is up with this guy, he hurts JiHyun and he actually wants her back, he must be crazy. That guy really pisses me off" HyunAh said as a she was getting herself more worked up.

DongWoon walked over and picked SoHyun off of her lap "I am gonna put her to bed and check on YoSoeb and the others. You guys can wait for JiHyun and Jay to be done talking"

TaeYeon, Hyunah, DooJoon and JiYoon waited for JiHyun and Jay.

"Are you OK, DooJoon?" TaeYeon said as she could see the worried look DooJoon had on his face.

"Yeah,I'm fine"

"Well you must really care about her a lot,but you need to make sure you don't lose her" TaeYeon told him and patted him on his back.

Outside:

JiHyun sat down on the steps and Jay sat next to her

"Why did you want to see me? Why did you fly all the way back to korea? Just to see me?"

"Yes,JiJi" he turned to her and took a hold of her hand, she tried to pull back but he wouldn't let go.

" I made a big mistake. After you left I had a lot of time to think, I really couldn't get you out of my head. You were the only one who ever made me feel this way. I realized I was an idiot for cheating on you and becoming distant, and I know I hurt you a lot,but please give me one more chance"

JiHyun couldn't look at him, he lied and cheated on her. Her Heart was telling her one thing and her mind was telling her another.

"I CANT" she stood up and released herself from his grip. "I cant because I am dating DooJoon" she turned around quickly. She couldn't believe what she said, it just blurted right out of her,it gave her a flashback of when DooJoon did the same thing around TaeYeon .

"Wait the one that gave me the death glare"

"Yes, yes thats him. But,Ummmm Jay,where are gonna stay?" She asked,hoping he would be away from her.

"Well I was hoping that I would be able to stay with you"

"Well you are gonna need to ask HyunAh bout that"

JiHyun was hoping she wouldn't let him stay,Jay just being around her brought back up good and bad feelings at the same time ,she felt she was gonna go crazy any minute being around him. JiHyun walked inside with Jay following behind her,she walked over to the couch and sat next to DooJoon and put her arm inside his trying to make them look like a real couple,hoping Jay would see them.

"JiJi told me to ask you,If I could stay with you guys this week" he said standing in front of everyone who was in the living room. "Well,you may stay but, YoSoeb is here and he might kill you. Aslong as you can handle that its fine" JiHyun immediately shot HyunAh a dirty look, she got up and grabbed HyunAh's hand and dragged her outside

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No, whats wrong?" She said with a grin on her face.

"You are totally planning something, aren't you?" JiHyun asked

"Hmmmm, a little love triangle will be good for you and DooJoon"

"OMG! You are crazy" then JiHyun walked back into the house mad.

CHAPTER 21 : i will make her mine

JiHyun walks back into her room,she was so frustrated.

"I am going to kill HyunAh"

JiYoon was also in the room with her.

"HyunAh is crazy,but when she has a plan, It works out some how"

GaYoon finally came back into the room and told them that YoSeob finally calmed down.

"Wait,Jay is gonna stay here, Does YoSeob know?"

"No, But I am to tired to talk to him,We can tell him in the morning" GaYoon said then jumped onto her bad and fell asleep immediately. After everything calmed down everyone was able to go to sleep, Jay joined DongKiJun in their room and slept on the floor.

In the morning TaeYeon and HyunSeung where the first ones awake.

"HyunSeung!" TaeYeon said as she entered the living room.

"Good Morning sunshine"he said and he got up walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning" she said with a giggle. "Hey, lets make everyone breakfast, All of them must be really stressed from last night"

"Sure" he said and they went into the kitchen to make food for everyone.

After an hour or so SoHyun woke up to the smell of food, "Food!" SoHyun said which woke up HyunAh who was also sleeping. Soon everyone was gathering in the kitchen to eat ,they were praising TaeSeung for their cooking . When JiHyun walked out of her room she saw DooJoon also leave his.

"DooJoon" she said, "Come here, I need to tell you something" he grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into her room. "Was it really necessary to pull me in here,why couldn't you tell me out there?" he asked."Shut up, this is urgent" she said and smacked his shoulder. "Last night I told Jay we were dating, But I only told him that because I wanted him to leave me alone but he still is here. I think hes gonna try harder now"

"Its fine, We do still have that contract, so it doesn't matter" he said.

"Right," JiHyun said " I forgot. Well everyone must be looking for us"as she pushes DooJoon out of the door.

When they get out into the kitchen they notice Yoseob on one side of the table and Jay on the other side,as YoSeob ate he would give Jay a mean glare. "Stop it"GaYoon said "Give him death glares later,not when everyone is eating" DooJoon took a seat next to KiKwang and JiHyun sat close to him,very close. "Since everyone is here, I wanna go to the beach today since we were at the pool all day yesterday"Everybody agreed.

As everyone was heading down to the beach (a 10 min walk)DooJoon was the last one in the house,he was the one forced to carry the drinks and the snacks,when DooJoon walked out with the cooler Jay was waiting for him.

"So Your JiJi's new boyfriend? I been waiting to talk to you alone" Jay said. "Listen, I came to Korea to get JiJi back, and I am not going back without her by my side, I will make her mine again"

"What if she doesnt come back to you?" DooJoon said as he started to get mad, so mad he wanted to knock him out.

"I will find away,JiJi is mine and she will always be mine , You better watch out"

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are but JiHyun wouldn't go back to someone who has hurt her before,She is stronger than that."

"Hmmmm... you at the beach" Then he walks off towards the beach. DooJoon wanted to beat him up so badly, how dare he talk about her in that manner,who is he anyways?

CHAPTER 22 : kisses in one day

When DooJoon got to the beach he saw JiHyun sitting on a towel with an beach umbrella over her looking at the ocean, then he looked around and noticed that Jay wasn't there at all.

"Hey" he said sitting on they towel next to JiHyun.

"Hi"Jihyun went through her bag looking for her suntan lotion. She notices its not in her bag.

"DooJoon, I think I left my suntan lotion at the house, I am gonna walk back and get it"

She said and got up, "It will only take a minute"

Once she got back to the house,she went into her room to look for it, but she was unable to find it, but she looked everywhere. Just then she heard a noise coming from behind her, she turns sound and she sees Jay holding her suntan lotion.

"Looking for this" he said leaning on the side of the door way.

"Why do you have it?" She walks over to him to try to take the lotion but of this hand but he pulls it back. "Listen JiJi, boyfriend or not I don't care" he was walking closer to her and she would back up until they reach the wall. He puts both of his hands flat on the wall between JiHyun. He was so close to her. "Ya!" she said " What are you doing? "

"JiJi" he said, then gave a sign "Listen, I want you and no one else, I messd up before, can you forgive me, please?" Jay moves his face closer to her and presses his lips on hers, after a few seconds JiHyun realized what was happening, JiHyun was in complete shock, she pushed him off and tired to smack him but he grabbed her hand .

"let her go" that seem to come from a familiar voice they both look and it was DooJoon in the door way clearly angry, he walks over and grabs JiHyun hand and pulls her out of the room all the way outside in the front.

"I guess you saw everything," JiHyun said. "But it wasn't my fault, He just kissed me out of nowhere."

they just stood outside in silence and DooJoon was still holding her hand.

" JiHyun listen" he said turning around and looking into her eyes "When I saw you and Jay, I had gotten really mad and jealous . Seeing you with him just gets me mad. I really like being around you, and I guess I owe you 100,000 won."

"Why?" she asked

"because I think I broke the first rule"

Then he pulls her in slowly and gives her amazing kiss.

CHAPTER 23 : the rumor game again

JiHyun realized what was happening but didnt resist, she put her arms around him and continued to kiss him, just then a voice yelled "I found them," it was HyunAh with the others behind her,as soon as she saw what was going on she squealed loud, so loud it broke up JiHyun and DooJoon. Whne they saw HyunAh and they others behind her they tired to play it off.

"Ha" HyunAh said running towards them. "I saw that! OMG! I am so happy for you guys, So are you guys really going out? Huh?"

"Well..." JiHyun said rubbing the back of her head. But before she would say something else YoSeob and GaYoon walked over to them. "I was wondering where you guys went" GaYoon said.

" You guys were there one minute and gone the next, Did something happen?" Just then as HyunAh was about to say something JiHyun covered her mouth and pulled her away.

"Do not mention anything you saw today to them, Unless you want YoSeob to go crazy" JiHyun said frustrated.

"I knew my plan would work. I am so happy, So do you like him back?" HyunAh asked,she seemed to get excited when she asked the question. " And don't deny is either because I know you were enjoying that kiss!"

"I don't know. I am really confused. But before DooJoon kissed me Jay did, Then DooJoon got jealous and told me his feelings" She said shyly

"Are you Serious? 2 kisses in one day? From 2 different guys! This needs to be on a TV show or something! So who was the best?"

"HYUNAH" JiHyun yelled " You are enjoying this to much. You need help"

"But you still haven't answered my question yet. How do you feel about him?"

"Ummmmm...I am not sure yet ,Let me think about it" She says then runs off.

"What why should you think about your feelings? And she says I am the one that needs help" HyunAh said to her self and walked over the the others.

Back in the house it was HyunAh , SoHyun and TaeYeon's turn to cook dinner (They go by rooms).

As HyunAh was cutting vegetables she said" Guess what I saw today? But you cant tell anyone or JiHyun will kill me"

"OK Unnie" SoHyun said she dropped what she was doing and walked over to her.

"TaeYeon, You too" HyunAh said and pulled her closer. "OK,When we came form the beach today I saw JiHyun and DooJoon kissing!"

"For realz!" SoHyun said surprised.

"Yes, Didn't you hear me squeal. I asked JiHyun how she felt about him, she said she had to think about it but I think she is likes him!"

"Wait" TaeYeon said "I thought they were dating?"

"No" SoHyun said "They were faking for a month , they even made a contract. HyunAh came up with this plan to really make them come together"

"Why?" She asked

"Her reputation or something like that" HyunAh said.

TaeYeon turned around while the 2 others were squealing behind her.

It was fake? But whatever, I have HyunSeung now. But it was really fake? Hmmmm

Later that night, DongWoon was watching TV while SoHyun was laying on his lap, playing with his phone. "Oppa," SoHyun said. "I found out something interesting today"

"What?" He asked

"JiHyun Unnie and DooJoon kissed today,when we were coming from the beach"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but dont tell anyone because HyunAh will kill me, OK?"

JiYoon was about to walk into the kitchen but then she heard their whole conversation, so she runs back into her room. "GaYoon," She said when she got there. "Where is JiHyun at?"

"Outside, why?"

"I just heard that JiHyun and DooJoon kissed, are they really going out?" JiYoon said as she was still in shock about the conversation with SoWoon.

"Are you serious? I wonder if YoSeob Knows, Lets ask him"

Back outside JiHyun was sitting next to the pool looking at the stars

How do I feel about DooJoon. He is really cute and he is really nice to me. I have a lot of fun with him and when he gets really close to me I feel like my heart aboout to beat out of my chest JiHyun was thinking so much she didn't know that DooJoon sat next to her.

"JiHyun?" He said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" She said after she came back into the real world.

"So" He said "I really wanna know how you feel."

"About us?"

"Yes, about us"

"Well" JiHyun said as she was tracing something out with her finger on the lawn chair. "I have done a lot of thinking. And I realized that I do feel the somewhat the same way, So I guess we owe each other 100,000 won." She said

"How about we forget that contract and start dating" he said. He started to move closer to JiHyun. This time JiHyun wasn't gonna be surprised,she knew exactly what was coming next,she lean towards him and they both kissed.

When they got back inside they were holding hands but what they didn't realize before walking in is that everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for them.

CHAPTER 24 : finally together

They opened the back door(which went straight into the living room), when they walked in everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for them to come back. They stood there quietly for s few seconds still holding hands, they couldn't let go,they didn't want to let go.

"OMG" HyunAh yelled, "Oppa,see I told you this was gonna work" she grabbed a hold of KiKwang's arm and was shaking it.

"If I knew it was fake I would have try harder" Jay said winking at JiHyun.

"I cant believe that I had to hear from my own girlfriend that you guys kissed?" YoSeob said, to which he said calmly and not mad.

"Well," DooJoon said. "We decided to cancel the contract and make it official" JiHyun nodded her head as she stood next to him.

"So, I am curios as to know what do you guys like about each other. Start with JiHyun" YoSeob said as if it wasn't a question as more of a demand.

"I always thought DooJoon was cute" JiHyun started. "When I got to know him more I learned that he was caring and sweet, he listened to everything I say and I know I can trust him. I really like everything about him! He really makes me smile, I believe in him"

"AWWWW" HyunAh and SoHyun said at the same time.

"Ok,Now DooJoon" Yoseob said switching the attention to DooJoon.

"When I first looked at JiHyun I thought she was so pretty! She has an amazing smile which had pulled me in. I love her sweet and perky personality and she is just an amazing person, I believe in her too!"

Jay looked like someone smacked him in the face, he got up and said "Well, I see your feelings for me are over, and you must really like DooJoon" The suddenly he walks up and says "I am sorry, See you later. I think I should leave, there is no point in me staying. I wanted you to like me like you did before but as I can see its never gonna happen again."

"I am sorry too." JiHyun said. Jay walks over to DooJoon and says "Well I lost to you" and he puts his hand out for them to shake hands.

HyunAh jumped up in joy and ran over to JiHyun. "OMG! I cant believe it! My planned worked. I am so happy for you guys!" Then she gave JiHyun a big hug. Then she ran over to KiKwang "So when are we gonna start our match making business" she said then she winked "I wanna start a club at school for hopeless lovers,Huh? Sounds fun huh?"

"Sure, as long as I can help you" KiKwang said as he grabbed HyunAh and pulled her closer,

"Of course" She said this time giving him a kiss on the cheek,

As HyungSeung watched the others congratulated DooHyun, he noticed TaeYeon was gone. When he walked into the kitchen he saw her drinking water, then he walked behind her and put his arms around her neck. "TaeYeon are you OK? Whats wrong?"

"Well, Its kinda weird finding out their relationship was fake before,If I knew that at that time I wonder how everything would be different?" He turns her around and goes eye level to her and says

"Well, I guess we would never have been together. Do you regret being with me?"

"NO" she says loudly "When I was with DooJoon, it was like I felt nothing for him, so we fought constantly. But when I am with I get huge butterfly in my stomach and my heart beats fast! How could I regret that?"

"Good" he said "Because I cant see myself being with any other person but you right now" he pulled her body closer to him and gave her a kiss.

Back in the living room GaYoon was sitting next to YoSeob on the couch,

"Aren't you gonna congratulated them? But First, Do you approve of DooJoon and JiHyun dating?"

"Well" YoSeob said "I know DooJoon is a good guy and I know I can trust him,So I believe its fine"

YoSeob got up and walked over to DooJoon "Listen Bro, I trust you the most, You are my best friend. So its ok for you to date my sister" then they hug "But" YoSeob says will still embracing DooJoon "If you break her heart ,I will KILL U"

The DoJoon siad "I like your sister way to much, How could I hurt her!"

After he was done he walked over and sat back next to GaYoon,

"I am proud of you Oppa,You're sister must be very happy. Now we can really focus on us, huh?"

"Look at you, You look so cute when you are excited." He said and kissed her cheek!

"Oppa," SoHyun said to DongWoon as they laid outside after everybody calmed down and went to rest. At night SoWoon like to look at the start together, SoHyun was laying on a lawn chair,while DoonWoon sat on one and they were holding hands as they laid next to each other. "Yes SoHyun?"

She turns to him and looks into his eyes "I was thinking about how HyunAh handled DooJoon and JiHyun Unnie, and I was thinking of how similar it was to when she brought us together"

"Does it matter, we are together and happy. HyunAh is crazy but she is the best matchmaker ever,I am so happy to be with you"

"Aww, Oppa, You are to sweet. I am happy to be with you too!"

FiNAL : our love forever

It was finally time to go back to school. JiHyun and DooJoon were walking to school together.

"Hey, Should I call you Oppa from now on? JiHyun asked shyly.

He walked over and put his arm around her. "Sure, and I get to call you JiHyunnie"

"Why?"

"Because its cute, Just like you"

JiHyun and DooJoon have gotten closer and spent more time with each other.

They entered the gate in school and walked in. Even though everybody thinks they were a couple before but now they know in their hearts they are truly a couple so walking into the school gate was a whole new thing for them.

At lunch time everyone was on the rooftop eating.

JiYoon was feeding JunHyung

"Does that taste good!" she says as she puts her homemade food shemade just for him in his mouth today. "Yes," said after he swallowed it "You know exactly what I like" then a gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"DooJoon Oppa" JiHyun said and leaned on him. "I love you"

"I love you too" He said. Then he kissed her.

It seems that all the drama is over and everyone is happy. It seems as if everyone was able to find their other half , and they couldn't be happier!


End file.
